In short reach optical networks, such as optical network implemented in datacenters, remote modulation with carrier distribution has been considered as a promising scheme in realizing a low-cost light source for data communication. To further reduce a cost of the light source, a single centralized light source may be shared among a plurality of components by utilizing a plurality of wavelengths of the centralized light source. In such cases, it may be desirable for modulators to properly modulate data onto a particular desired wavelength of the plurality of wavelengths of the centralized light source.